Chronicle: Harmony and Chaos
by Miyuka Sakame
Summary: Six siblings of Liihtis Stiaris were sent to a planet completely new by "Fate" to stop an evil from world domination when a Chronicle was missing. The six siblings must help the heroes defeat the evil and retrieve the Chronicle before the multiverse falls. (Rated T for language, gore, and slight nudity.)
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

**CosmicTheHedgehog2018: Hey guys! This is CosmicTheHedgehog2018 here with my very first crossover Fanfiction! Give me credit for being a beginner, but this is a legit thing for me! But adventure and comedy should make this great.**

 **Alright! Enough yammerin' let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: My little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to their owners. I own nothing except the story and my** **OCs.**

Chapter 1: Chaos, Harmony, and Elements. Part 1

It was a bright day in Liihtis Stiaris. The Guild members were doing their Daily Tasks. The townsfolk were shopping in Markets and stores. And soldiers are doing their daily training. A good day is a special day for-

 **BAM!**

-Cosmic, or at least.

"God. Man, am I drowsy." Cosmic said, while rubbing his eyes to wipe away the drowsiness. Cosmic made his way to the Kitchen to make some Breakfast for him and his Family. 'I'm gonna have to make some coffee while i'm at it.' Cosmic thought, as he made toast. While Cosmic was making toast, he noticed he's in his yukata. Cosmic sweatdropped. 'Crap. I forgot to change.' Cosmic dashed to the Dressing Room to change. When he got to the room, he saw his sister, Galactic, half-dressed, he stopped in his tracks. Galactic saw her brother come in with a shocked look on his face. "Cosmic? Why are you still in your pajamas?" Cosmic shock his head at the question, and regained his thoughts. "Where's my Maiden outfit, sis?" Cosmic asked, not paying attention to his sister's chest. "In there." Galactic said, pointing to the changing room. "Thanks." Cosmic said, while walking to the changing room. 'Cosmic needs to have a cup of coffee to remove his drowsiness.' Galactic thought, as she puts on her Maiden outfit.

* * *

 **Old Shack**

Inside the old shack, Redblood was on his 'thinking' chair, plotting an extermination on his rival; however, nothing came up.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled in frustration. "There is no way I can destroy Cosmic. Not when his family are with him." Then he heard knocks on his 'lair' door. 'Who the hell is it?' Redblood thought, as he went to open his door. "Yes?" He asked with a calm manner. "Uh. Sir? Our men found something that you might be familiar with." Redblood's soldier said. Redblood looked intrigued. "Show me this object your men found."

* * *

 **10 Minutes later...**

"Well. Breakfast is ready." Cosmic said, as she sat at her chair. Her siblings followed her actions as well. Cosmic took a sip of her coffee before asking-"How are you guys feeling today?" Cosmic's older twin sister, Galaxy, replied-"I had some shitless sleep, last night." "Huh? What do you mean?" Cosmic's younger twin brother, Nova, asked. Galaxy closed her eyes. "I heard a couple of noises last night, I couldn't sleep." Galaxy said. "When do you think everyone will be here at?" Cosmic's younger twin sister, Comet, asked. "At about 9:45, maybe." Cosmic replied. "The time is 8:55." Cosmic's older sister, Light, said. "We have about 50 minutes until they get here." Then the door opened, and a soft voice was heard. "konichiwa." The six looked to who said it, then replied-"Inysha." The person had a sky blue hair color and wearing her Air Strike outfit. "You're early, Sky." Cosmic said. Sky smiled sheepishly. "You know what they say, 'an early bird catches the worm'."

* * *

 **CosmicTheHedgehog2018: Looks like there are going to be separate parts to my story. *sigh* Sorry. My mind is a bit off, but this is my best at making a story.**

 **So Cosmic's family are going to have a peaceful morning breakfast with his-er...her friends and her Elemental siblings, but Redblood's soldiers has found something that could help Redblood destroy the Hero/Heroin for eternity. How will this plan out to be? Stay tuned. Leave a review, Favorite and/or follow me and/or my story. I will be accepting OCs, and I might as well need to have a co-writer as well.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**CosmicTheHedgehog2018:** Hey guys. I'm back, with a part 2 of this crossover story. Where did I left off at? Oh! Right! Cosmic's family are going have a very peaceful Breakfast, but Redblood's men found an object that could be useful for him. How will this turn out? only one way to find out!

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to their owners. I own nothing except the story and my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1: Harmony, Chaos, and Elements. Part 2.

 **(Redblood's POV)**

"So what's this object your men found?" Redblood asked, as he and his soldier were walking towards the Dig-site. "Apparently, the object is an Emerald." the Soldier said. "Is it an Element Emerald?" Redblood asked. The Soldier shook his head. "No. It actually appears to be a Chaos Emerald. A red looking color." When Redblood heard the word 'Chaos', he grinned, mischievously. "Soldier. Rally up your men. We're going to pay Cosmic a little visit."

* * *

 **(Renora's POV)**

"Chrome? What's wrong?" Renora asked her College friend, Chrome, while walking in the Library. "Something isn't right." Chrome said. "Where the hell is the Chronicle at?!" "Chrome!" Chrome turned to the voice who called his name. "Lydia." He said calmly. Lydia stopped in front of Chrome to catch her breath. "Lydia, what is it? Anything about where the Chronicle is at?" Chrome asked. Lydia didn't say anything like something is private. "I'll be going now." Renora said. "My children has made Breakfast for their Family and Friends." She left the Library not after hearing Chrome shout-"THE CHRONICLE IS STOLEN!?" Renora Sweatdropped. 'Oh boy.'

* * *

 **(Cosmic's POV)**

Cosmic and her siblings were washing a few dishes, since almost everyone is done. "Thank you for the food." She heard them say. Cosmic looked back. "Anything for my friends." She said with a wink. A vine tapped her shoulder. "And for my relatives as well." Thorna rolled her eyes. Cosmic heard the door open. "I'm home!" She heard her father say. "Hey dad!" Her father turned and saw Cosmic and the others washing the dishes. "Master Liem, let me help you get settled." A scientist, Dr. Nova, said while taking Liem's jacket off. "How are you feeling today, everyone?" Liem asked as he went to sit at his seat. Liem had heard a lot of positive moods at the table. Shard, was feeling a bit uneasy. "Shard?" Burst called out his brother's name. "Are you alright?" Shard looked at Burst with fear in his eyes. "I can sense a siege coming this way." Shard said. Renora came into the room, and smelled the fresh breakfast set on the Kitchen table. "Looks like you six have prepared breakfast very well done." Renora said, when the door opened again. "Ello!" A voice said. Cosmic smiled at who it is. "Hey Bolt!" Bolt walked in with a smile on his face. "Vat Breakfast zet is very unique to a wealthy family. Dah, even if I AM Wealthy or not." Bolt said, as he helped himself to a Hash-brown.

"I think all of ya's should hear this, but..." Everyone stopped what they're doing, and looked at Liem (Specially Comet, since she has a Chocolate Cornet in her mouth). "The Chronicle might've been stolen, or is mysteriously missing." Everyone gasped at the news, even Comet was surprised, she half-choked on her Chocolate Cornet(Lucky Star reference in Episode 1); however, things aren't going to end well when Dr. Nebula Nova exclaimed. "We got company!" "I sense that Redblood has a Chaos Emerald in his possession." Solstice Flare pointed out. "Ah. Christ." Liem sighed. "All of you's, load up. Nebula, pack up your research and lab equipment." Dr. Nova smirked. "No need to rush me." He said, And when Dr. Nova pressed the button on his lab desk, he jumped out of the way to see his work fold into a small box with a button on top. Everyone was amused by his Craft-work. "Portable Laboratory." Dr. Nova said, as he put the device in his pocket. "Best way to bring your Lab with ya." Lunar Moon gave Dr. Nova five stars for his handy-work. "Not that I have mean't it, but good piece of knowledge." Bolt busted down the door before saying-"Zeptember First!"(MEDIC!) 'It wouldn't take a numskull to bust anything down.' Liem thought, and before he knew it, Burst busted down the wall. 'I stand corrected.' Liem thought, before running out saying-"FOR THE HOMELAND!"

* * *

 **CosmicTheHedgehog2018:** Welp, that's part 2 guys. Honestly, this is the best I can do. I mean, God, this is a start, even for me!

Okay. Summing this up, Redblood and his men has found (For some strange reason) a Red Chaos Emerald at the Dig-site, which is crazy because, How can a Chaos Emerald be in Liihtis Stiaris if it's supposed to be in Mobius? And where is the Chronicle? Looks like Cosmic and the others are in for a surprise. Part 3 will come out soon. Hold on to your hats 'cause this is one hell-of-a-ride.

Remember to Like, Favorite, and Review.

If you want to have your OCs in the story, Post a Review of what OC you want in my story. Maybe once and a while, your OCs could be a part of my Crossover series.

Anyways. This is CosmicTheHedgehog2018, and I...Am...Out of here. ***Walks out of room***


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

**CosmicTheHedgehog2018:** So we got a couple of heroes that are going to push back the Attack from their enemy. Frankly, they should watch their asses because of the capabilities the Chaos Emerald possesses. Just out of the blue, but I think there is going to be some singing and some romance, just saying, but let's get this over with.

 **Disclaimer:** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Sonic The Hedgehog belongs to their owners. I own nothing except the story and my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 1: Chaos, Harmony, and Elements Part 3

Warfare was going on, and the soldiers of Liihtis Stiaris are pinned down. "Mayday! Mayday! This is Starboard 4-1! Requesting a Medic over here! We got a man down!" 4-1 said, as a Helicopter crashed down in the warzone. 4-1 flinched. "Shit!" 4-1 muttered. "Fuck it! I need backup! NOW!" Then a voice was heard in the Communicator. _`Starboard 4-1, be advised. You got 22 friendlies coming to your position, over.`_ 4-1 looked over his shoulder and saw Liam and the others running. "I see them! 4-1 out!" 4-1 waved his hands to signal Liam where he is.

"I see Jackel!" Liam shouted. Galactic saw where Liam pointed at, and dashed to where he's at. "Wha-!" Liam said, surprised by his daughter's speed. "You ok, papa?" Comet asked as Liam regained his thoughts. "Just fine Comet, it's just that...how is Galactic able to run fast like Cosmic?" Comet thought for a second, then said, "Would it actually be wise to ask this in the battlefield?" Liam sighed at the thought of asking questions in the middle of a conflict. "No. I guess not." Liam then ran into battle, not before he saw a giant AST landed right in front of him. Liam was surprised to see Dr. Nova in the Goliath armor. " _Surprised were ya?_ " Liam only grinned. "Surprised to see your armor is a Goliath." Liam joked, as he and Dr. Nova dove into battle.

Galactic was treating the unconscious soldier with healing magic. "の蘇生メロディック(Resurrection of Melody)" Galactic chanted, as the soldier's life force begins to come back. "Jesus Christ!" Starboard 4-2 said. "What the hell just happened?!" Jackel smiled. "Good to see you too, Marshall." Marshall looked around, cluelessly. "Wait a minute...we were fighting Redblood, Right?" Galactic and Jackel nodded, and as if right on time, Cosmic landed right next to them with an EM1 Laser Arm Cannon. "We need to push back Redblood's army!" Cosmic yelled. "Look out!" A soldier cried. The four looked up and saw a giant debris falling towards them. luckily, Cosmic blasted it to smithereens with her MAAWS Rocket Arm Launcher. Cosmic looked back at her sister. "Are you glad to have a sibling like me?" Cosmic asked her sister. Galactic smiled, and nodded. Then, an evil cackle had filled the air. "Well well well." Said Redblood, as he held out the Red Chaos Emerald. "Seems like you got an invitation for my party..." Cosmic felt uneasy, then switched her Rocket Arm Launcher to a regular one and equipped her Magknight's Sword. "OF MY GETAWAY!" The Heroes and Starboard Soldiers were surprised by Redblood's statement.

 _There is only one way to stop this..._

Redblood smiled mischievously then said, "Chaos..." Cosmic started to chant an Ancient spell. ( **A/N:** Clearly, if you guys want to know the language of the spells my OCs are using, it's clearly Japanese.) "CONTROL!" Redblood shouted, as he and his men has disappeared. Then at the exact moment Redblood left, an Inter-Dimensional Wormhole opened up. Everyone looked to who opened the Wormhole, and saw Cosmic used her magic to create a Wormhole to follow where Redblood is going. "He's heading towards the Mobian Planet!" Cosmic yelled. "We need to go after him!" Everyone nodded and jumped into the wormhole. Jackel grabbed Cosmic's hand. "My men and I will stay here." Jackel said. Cosmic blushed. "Come back alive for us, please?" Cosmic felt like she was gonna throw up. "B-baka." She said before having her hand released, and heading towards the Wormhole. ' _Does this have to happen to me every single time!?'_ Cosmic thought, as she went into the Wormhole.

* * *

 _Chapter Complete._

* * *

 **CosmicTheHedgehog2018:** Welp. That's the end of my first chapter, _Chaos, Harmony, and Elements._ Seems like our 22 Heroes are traveling over to Mobius to chase after Redblood. But just how will this turn out? I don't know, but I think Sonic might have a crush on Cosmic (Considering the current gender Cosmic is in.)

Chapter 2 will be called: Mobius: The Sound and the Sword.

Self-explanatory, just Sonic finding Cosmic unconscious in Green Hill Zone after Cosmic fled from Dr. Eggman's Egg-Dragoon MK 4.

Now, before I make my next chapter, I have a few things to say...

1) If you guys say that Cosmic is gay or a lesbian, like I said, Cosmic is Cross-Gendered so he can be what gender he wants.

2) I need some people to help me out with my story, so PM me, and can talk about it.

3) Post a Review if you want to have your OC in my Story.

4) I will be putting in some Music Inserts for some more epicness.

5) I will be putting in some References from Games, Anime, and some other stuff.

And I guess that's it.

And Dimension W is a really cool Anime, seen it and my favorite Character is Mira Yurizaki.

See you guys next time!

Bye-Bee!


	4. Discontinued

Hey guys. Its me, Miyuka Sakame. I have a very sad announcement to make. I'm Discontinuing the story!

-No Audience in front of me-

Me: -sweatdrops- W-Well. I'm gonna be making a new story called "To Fight For Peace".

The story is gonna be a whole lot more better than this one, so I hope you guys would like it.

See you guys later!

-smiles- Bye-bye! -giggles-


End file.
